Who Am I?
by krystal21107
Summary: What will happen when an accident in rehearsal makes Blaine lose his memory?


"Settle down gentlemen! Today we will be working on the choreography for this years sectionals. Now we all know that we usually have rather calm dance numbers but, to beat the other choirs this year and make it to Nationals we really need to step it up so, we're starting early so we have plenty of time to prepare a winning performance". Blaine said standing besides the council, "Now a few Warblers are trained in different types of dance or acrobatics so, if we put that together we could have a jaw dropping routine".

"Anderson is correct gentlemen, now Warblers for those of you with experience we will be meeting tomorrow outside on the front lawns, everyone else will be following our normal rehearsal schedule. That is all, you are all dismissed". Wes hit his gavel against the desk

The next day rehearsal began right on time. The boys had shed themselves of their blazers and ties and rolled up the sleeves of their dress shirts, "Alright since we can't risk anyone getting heat stroke lets pay attention and do what we need to do so we can go home". Thad said walking up with a boom box, he started the music and the brainstorming began.

David and Blaine were the only ones comfortable doing back flips off of structures so, they were the ones who would be opening the number by running in and flipping off the risers with the rest of the Warblers storming in around them.

Rehearsal was going smoothly until Jeff and Nick started pushing each other, laughing and not paying attention. They didn't see David and Blaine run by until it was too late. Blaine jumped and was in mid air when Nick stumbled back landing where Blaine was about to land, Blaine held his arms out to catch himself so he didn't land on Nick instead he ended up hitting the ground and rolling. He slammed his head on the concrete water fountain. He laid there motionless for a minute or two to the rest of the boys it felt like a lifetime.

"Blaine! Oh man wake up dude!" Jeff knelt down by Blaine's head

"He hit his head". Wes said pulling out his phone

Before he could dial Blaine started to move. "Woah back up people, its called personal space". Blaine laughed sitting up, "I'm okay, just a bump"

"Here let me help you up, I'm so sorry its all my fault". Nick said pulling Blaine to his feet

"I'm okay, really. I should head home and put some ice on it though"

"Let me drive you its the least I can do". Nick said picking up Blaine's messenger bag

"Nick seriously I'm okay". Blaine said laughing at the brunette boy

The Warblers all stepped back allowing Blaine to walk through to his car. When he got in the driver seat he couldn't help but, laugh.

While he was heading home he started to feel fatigue coming on. He turned up his radio and started to sing along to help keep his eyes opened and focused on the road. All of a sudden his vision started to blur, he tried blinking, and shaking his head but, nothing was working. He didn't realize that his car was drifting off of the road until he slammed into a fence.

The last thing that flashed through his mind was Kurt. The darkness soon took over as he slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p>"Why are you people staring at me?". He asked<p>

"You ran off the road". Wes answered

"Well that answers my next question as to why my head is pounding. My next question would be, where am I?"

"You were on your way home, and I guess you hit your head harder than we thought. It appears you passed out while driving Blaine. Jeff was on his way home when he saw your car and called us" Wes knelt down next to Jeff

"Am I Blaine, and which one of you is Jeff?"

"Oh my gosh, we need to get him to a doctor!". David said digging through his bag for his keys, "Come on help me get him in my car". Once everyone got in the car David sped off towards the hospital.

"We need to call Kurt". Wes said scrolling through his phone

"Whose Kurt?"

"Oh no!". Jeff said shaking his head

"Kurt's your boyfriend Blaine". Wes said waiting for Kurt to pick up

"Oh, cool. What's he like?"

"You have pictures of him on your phone". Nick started digging through Blaine's bag. He found his phone and started looking through Blaine's pictures, "Here, that's him". He said handing Blaine the phone

"Oh, wow. He's hot".

The guys started laughing Wes hung up and turned around in his seat, "I didn't think Kurt's voice could get any higher...I was wrong. So, he's on his way to the hospital. Be prepared Blaine you two are completely and utterly in love so, he's most likely going to smother you when he sees you". Wes warned Blaine laughed

"So why are we all wearing the same clothes?"

"We all attend an all boys private school, and we're in the show choir". David said pulling into a parking spot

"Oh"

They walked into the hospital and Blaine was brought in for tests. The Warblers sat in the waiting room and started calling the other members. Wes tried to get a hold of Blaine's parents but, had no luck.

Blaine was lying in a hospital when a tall brunette boy came rushing in, "Oh Blaine, I got here as fast as I could". He said running and taking Blaine into his arms

"You must be Kurt". Blaine said with a smile

"I am, and I love you so much"

"I have a feeling that I love you too"

"I've got the same feeling". Kurt smiled, "How are you feeling?"Kurt asked looking at the bandages wrapped around Blaine's head

"Well before I felt like someone was drilling into my head but, they gave me something and now I feel loopy. Where are all of the boys in white?"

"The Warblers?"

"I knew they mentioned some type of bird but, I couldn't remember"

Kurt chuckled, "They're in the waiting room. Would you like me to go get them?"

"No not yet. I like you"

"I sure hope so" Kurt put his hand on his hip

A shy smile formed on Blaine's face, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything". Kurt smiled pulling a chair up by the bed

"Could you...could you possibly...kiss me?" Blaine sat picking at a thread on the blanket

"You can have all the kisses your heart desires". Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine's chin up. At first Kurt kept it soft and sweet but, when he started to pull away Blaine laced his fingers in his hair and held him close, deepening the kiss. The boys didn't part until they heard someone clear their throat.

"Getting re-acquainted I see". Wes laughed and walked over, "So, I can't get a hold of your parents Blaine, and you cant be released without an adult so, we need to work something out for you".

"I could call my dad, he could talk to someone". Kurt said pulling out his phone

"Okay call me if you cant get someone to sign him out I'll work something out, we're all leaving Blaine, have Kurt call us if you need anything".

"I will" After Wes left Kurt called his father and explained what happened to Blaine, he agreed to meet at the hospital and see what he could do. "So, do you go to the same school as me?" Blaine asked once Kurt hung up his phone

"I did for a little while. I transferred there and then I transferred back to my old school"

"Do you sing?"

"I do". Kurt smiled

"I bet you sound beautiful"

"Maybe I'll sing for you once you get released from here". Kurt kissed Blaine on his nose and giggled

There was a quiet knock on the door.

"Hey boys". A man in a flannel shirt and a baseball cap walked in "How are you feeling kiddo"

"Tired sir, ummm who are you?"

"Oh, I'm Burt Hummel, I'm Kurt's dad"

"Well then, its a pleasure to meet you sir". Blaine smiled

"I'm going to go talk to someone and see how we can get you out of here kid"

"Thank you sir"

"You can call me Burt" Blaine smiled as Burt walked out.

"What's my last name?" Blaine continued his questions

"Anderson"

"What do my parent's do?"

"I'm actually not sure, you rarely ever talk to me about them"

"Oh, I wonder why..." Kurt breathed a sigh of relief when they were interrupted by the doctor. He didn't want to explain to Blaine about how his parents weren't supportive of their relationship and of Blaine's orientation.

"How are you feeling Blaine?" the doctor asked looking through Blaine's chart

"Tired"

"Your medication will make you want to sleep. So, where are your parents I need to go over a few things with them"

"We can't get a hold of them, my dad's here trying to see what he needs to do to sign for them"

"Who are you?"

"I'm Kurt, Blaine's boyfriend"

"Okay well, I'll wait till I hear from someone. Do you have any questions Blaine?"

"When will I get my memory back?"

The doctor laughed, "That's always the first question. Everyone's different sometimes its weeks, months, even years but, there are cases where you never get it back."

"What can we do to try and help?" Kurt asked taking Blaine's hand

"Try taking him to familiar places, watch his favorite movies, listen to music, talk about anything and everything. Answer all of his questions try not to leave anything out because you never know what could bring back a memory"

"_Uhh I guess I will have to talk about his parents"._ Kurt thought

Burt came walking in, "I got permission to sign you out Blaine. Your parents are in the Bahamas".

"Hello, I'm Dr. Anthony"

"Burt Hummel". The two men shook hands and everyone took a seat. The doctor went over everything that they should look out for and the medications Blaine would need to take. Blaine would be released in three days since he wasn't having any complications. After the doctor left Burt turned on the television that was in the corner of the room. "You want to watch the football game kid?"

"Do I like football?"

"You love college football. You're favorite team is the Buckeyes". Kurt smiled rubbing Blaine's head, "Are you hungry, do you want some coffee?"

"Starving". Blaine laughed, "No coffee though"

Burt and Kurt looked at each other. "You don't want coffee? You did hit your head hard, didn't you?"

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked

"Kid, you're obsessed with coffee". Burt chuckled

"Really...hmmm...that's weird, right now I don't think I like it"

Kurt gasped, "Oh...my...gosh" Burt couldn't help but laugh. "Blaine...sweetie? We go everyday for coffee". Kurt was in shock

"That seems unhealthy...". Blaine looked up at Kurt

"Dad...dad we have to get his memory back like, now".

Burt chuckled and turned his attention back to the game, "As long as he still likes football I think he's fine. Now go get the boy some food" Kurt was still in shock as he walked out of the room

* * *

><p>When Blaine was released from the hospital he stayed at the Hummel's home, Finn and Puck were standing holding open the door as they walked in.<p>

"You have brothers Kurt?"

"A stepbrother"

Puck walked up to Blaine and held out his hand, "Name's Finn"

"and I'm Puck". Finn said coming up behind Puck

"Your name's Finn and you have a mohawk? What are you a fish?"

Puck and Finn looked at each other in confusion, "What?" Puck asked

"...like a fish fin...on your head?". Blaine shook his head, "Never mind, also you don't look like your name would be Puck...". Blaine said looking over at Finn

"Its because its not sweetie, they're just being jerks. The tall giant is Finn, my stepbrother, and fish boy over there is Puck". Kurt said coming out of the kitchen where he brought Blaine back a glass of water, "Here take your medicine, you may get a little tired with this one so, let's make you comfortable". Kurt helped Blaine up the stairs and into his room where they laid down on the bed.

"Can I ask some more questions again?"

"Of course ask away"

"Okay...". Blaine thought for a moment, "What's my favorite movie?"

"You have one for like every genre, comedy is 'Ferris Bueller's Day Off' you can quote the whole movie, you love 'Harry Potter', 'Breakfast Club', 'Nightmare Before Christmas', you like 'Star Wars'". Kurt started laughing, "Pretty much whenever you see a movie it becomes your new favorite".

"Hmmm I seem complicated" Kurt laughed, "Only a little my dear"

"How did we meet?"

Kurt got a dreamy look in his eyes, "I went to spy on the Warblers and I was walking down a-"

"Wait a minute!". Blaine closed his eyes

"What is it Blaine?"

"A staircase?"

"Oh my gosh yes Blaine! Keep thinking!" Kurt sat up and grabbed Blaine's hands who was still laying on his back with his eyes closed "I cant...I cant remember anything else". Blaine frowned

"Its okay, its a start, and it'll come to you".

"I'm getting really tired, will you...will you lie down with me?"

"Of course" Kurt laid down next to Blaine

Blaine curled up as close as he could and Kurt started to laugh "What?"

"Oh, its just you really like to cuddle and I'm glad to see you still do"

"Can I ask you one more question before I fall asleep?" Kurt shook his head yes, "How long have we been boyfriends?"

"Four months" Blaine smiled and gave Kurt a soft kiss on the cheek

"Sweet dreams, Kurtsie" Kurt gasped, "You called me Kurtsie...Blaine, you remembered". But, when Kurt looked down Blaine was already fast asleep

The next morning Kurt woke up with the sun shining on his face, he went to curl up next to his boyfriend but, went he felt the cold empty spot next to him he jumped to his feet. "Blaine? Blaine where are you?"

Kurt ran down the stairs, he walked into the kitchen and saw Blaine sitting at the kitchen table with chatting with Carole.

"Blaine, you scared me when I woke up and you weren't next to me". Kurt said hugging Blaine from behind and sitting in the chair next to him

"Sorry, I met Carole". Blaine smiled and looked over at Carole, "She's going to let me help her cook breakfast"

"Oh, you're a really good cook Blaine. You've showed me a thing or two". Kurt said resting his head on the other boy's shoulder

"You want to help too Kurt?" Carole asked walking to the refrigerator

"I would love too"

The three worked together to make waffles and fresh cut fruit. Blaine helped set the table and poured orange juice in a glass for everyone. Carole asked the two boys to go upstairs and wake up Burt, Finn, and Puck who had spent the night. Kurt went to wake his father as Blaine went to wake up the teenagers.

"Fishy, string bean wake up!" Blaine shouted jumping on top of Puck who was asleep on the floor cuddling with an Xbox controller, "If you want food I suggest you get. up. now". Blaine punctuated each word by jumping on Finn's bed.

Kurt peaked into the room, "I guess you also forgot how to wake up these two lazy boys. Here sit back and observe young grasshopper". Kurt stepped into the middle of the room, "Oh my gosh! Puck, Finn! They're releasing a new Halo game!"

"What!" Finn and Puck both sat up wiping the drool off their faces

"Breakfast is ready boys, get up". Kurt smiled at Blaine and they all walked downstairs

After breakfast was quickly devoured Kurt and Blaine went back upstairs to change their clothes before going out for the day.

"Even though you say you don't think you like coffee anymore, we're going to go to the Lima Bean. It's the coffee shop we always go to and I was thinking it may bring back some memories". Kurt said fixing his bowtie, "Then we're going to go back to your house and get some of your things you need".

"Okay". Blaine said with a smile, "You're gorgeous"

"You're such a sweetheart Blaine. I love you so much and I'm going to do whatever I can do to help you get your memory back. I want you to remember all of the great events in your past, especially those related to our relationship. We've had some amazing moments in the short time we've been together". Kurt had tears in his eyes

"Don't cry, please". Blaine pulled Kurt into his arms, "Lets go, I'm going to try my hardest to remember Kurt. Please don't cry though, this is my first full day out of the hospital".

"I know, you're right let's go my love" The boys arrived at the Lima Bean as they walked through the front doors Kurt turned towards Blaine, "Anything look familiar?"

"A little actually". Blaine kept looking around as they waited in line, "Its like...I think I've been here...well I mean, I know I've been here since you've told me but...uhhh I don't know how to explain the way I feel". Blaine was starting to get irritated

"Its okay Blaine, remember what you said earlier". They were next in line, "So what do you think you want?" Blaine froze, "Wait..."

"Are you remembering something?" Kurt asked

"Hi, what can I get you two?". The barista asked them Kurt started to answer but, Blaine cut him off, "A medium drip and a grande non fat mocha"

"Blaine?" Kurt was staring at him in shock

"I...those came into my head, is that right?"

"Yeah...yeah it is. Blaine, honey you're starting to remember"

"Which one's mine?" Blaine asked holding up both cups

"The medium drip, you like it a certain way. Can you think?" Blaine sat there at the table staring at his cup, "No, no I cant"

"Here, I'll fix it for you". Kurt got up and brought the cinnamon back

They sat and talked for a while, Blaine said he felt comfort there but, he wasn't sure why. He asked if they could stay awhile. He looked around trying to jog his memory, his attention stopped at a two person table. "That table over there". Blaine motioned with his head Kurt smiled, "What about it?"

"I'm not sure, it means something though, I'm sure of it". Blaine was in deep concentration

"I love you Blaine".

"That's it! I told you I loved you. That was where we were when we first said I love you to one another"

"Oh Blaine, this is fantastic!"

"Come on let's go to my house!" Kurt laughed at his boyfriend's new enthusiasm. They got it Kurt's car and Blaine started messing with the radio, he started to laugh, "Every song is new to me"

"I wish I could say the same. The radio overplays too many songs. I'm actually getting tired of Lady Gaga's new song. Overplaying Gaga should be a sin" Kurt pulled up in Blaine's driveway.

"This is where I live?"

"It is" The boys got out and went inside. "Walk around for awhile Blaine see if anything triggers a memory. I'll wait here so you can have your time alone". Kurt sat on the couch and picked up a magazine that was on the coffee table. Blaine felt uneasy even if it was his house, he felt like an outsider, like he didn't belong, like he was an intruder.

He was silent as he walked through the halls. As he walked into the dining room his head started pounding, he sat down at the table holding his head.

_"I'm gay" Blaine said pushing his plate away_

_"No you're not Blaine". William Anderson said not looking up from his dinner_

_"Why do you think that honey?" Mrs. Anderson said pushing around her food glancing up at her son_

_"No! He's not gay, he's just hasn't found a young lady that he's interested in. Don't encourage him!" Mr. Anderson slammed his fork down and left the room_

Blaine left the dining room in a hurry almost knocking over the chair. He started walking down the hall when he stopped in the doorway of a room that appeared to be an office. He couldn't make himself walk in. It felt like an invisible wall was in front of him.

_"Dad can I talk to you?" Blaine said standing in the doorway looking down at his feet_

_"What is it Blaine? I have a lot of work that needs to be done." William Anderson said turning around in his office chair_

_"Oh ummm I'll make it quick. I just wanted to ask permission to go to a school dance. Mom said it was okay if you gave me permission too"_

_"A school dance huh?" Blaine's dad smiled, "Do you have a date son?" Blaine shyly smiled, "Yeah"_

_"Well good for you, sure you can go"_

_"Thanks dad". Blaine walked off, sure his date was another guy but, hey his dad didn't need to know the details_

"Kurt? Kurt?" Blaine turned back around and went back into the living room. He found Kurt flipping through a magazine, "Kurt, my dad doesn't approve of me does he?" Kurt sat down the magazine and patted the spot next to him, "Come sit by me love" Blaine sat by Kurt and rested his head on his shoulder.

"Well, you don't really talk about your dad much but, from what you've told me, no he's not approving. He tried to turn you straight. He would make you do guy stuff like fixing cars and he even forced you take go on a date with his friend's daughter, who by the way was a lesbian but, wouldn't tell her father".

"I went to a school dance with a guy, did I tell you about that?" Kurt took a deep breathe and told Blaine about the Sadie Hawkins dance at his old school

"Is that why I'm at Dalton now?"

"Yeah"

"Oh, okay so...where's my room? Let's get some of my stuff I want to leave, I don't like it here".

"Sure, it's upstairs". They walked up the stairs and Blaine followed Kurt. Kurt walked into a room that had deep maroon walls and black furniture, the bed had a black blanket and maroon pillows neatly placed on top. The walls were covered with playbills, photos, sheet music and posters. A guitar was in the corner next to a black desk that had papers strode across it.

Blaine sat down on his bed and looked at the picture that was sitting perfectly on the night stand. "Its the guys that found me, two of them. Sadly I already forgot their names". Blaine said holding the picture

"That's a picture of us with Wes and David. It was taken after Sectionals, we tied with New Directions. You were amazing as usual. We performed 'Hey Soul Sister'". Kurt said sitting down by the shorter boy

"Kurt?"

"Yes Blaine?"

"Being in this house feels weird. I keep remembering the past but, it was all bad. When I'm with you I remember good memories. My parents...they haven't even called since my accident. I know I have you but, Kurt...I feel so alone. I don't remember my friends so, I feel like I'm surrounded by strangers and...". Blaine started to cry

"Blaine, look at me". Kurt lifted Blaine's chin, "You're doing amazing. Your memory is coming back. You'll get to where you want to be but, you just need give it more time, and about your parents Blaine...I know they're your parents so its hard for you but, you don't need to be worrying about them right now. You need to be focused on you and you only okay"

Blaine blinked back tears, "I'm going to focus on you too". He smiled up at Kurt, Kurt kissed him on the forehead and pulled him to his feet, "Come on let's get some of your things".

* * *

><p>As the weeks went by Blaine's memory was steadily coming back. He would have dreams but, most of the time they were nightmares. He would wake up shaking and would run into Kurt's room to ask if they really happened. The boys would sit up and talk until Blaine would drift off to sleep. In the morning Burt would find the two curled up together and know that Blaine had, had a rough night. Luckily those days soon became less frequent and his good days soon out numbered the bad. Blaine could remember his days before Dalton and some of his life after transferring. Kurt had fun trying to get Blaine to remember some of their past dates and special moments. They sang 'Baby It's Cold Outside' even though it was close to 90 degrees outside. Kurt sang 'Blackbird' while curled up in Blaine's arms where Blaine had the same love struck look on his face he did the first time when Kurt was mourning the death of his fallen warbler Pavirotti. Blaine tightened his grip on his<p>

beautiful countertenor, "You move me Kurt, I love you" Kurt sat up quickly, "What did you say?"

"I love you, and I mean it" Blaine answered kissing Kurt softly

"No, no before that"

"Ummm...oh, I said you move me"

"Oh Blaine". A tear rolled down Kurt's cheek

"Why are you crying? What did I say wrong?"

"You didn't say anything wrong, nothing at all. Everything you said was...perfect".

"Then...why are you crying?"

"The day you told me how you felt about me, you said the same thing. You told me that I moved you and then...well...you kissed me". Kurt smiled

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a deep kiss once they pulled apart Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes. "Then you told me that we should practice, because we were going to sing a duet together at Regionals and-"

"Candles.". Blaine cocked his head to the side, "We lost, then...". Kurt sat patiently as Blaine was trying to remember, "You were upset we lost, and we had to bury Pavi. Am I right?"

"You are". Kurt smiled and hugged Blaine tightly, "You're going to alright Blaine"

"I am aren't I?"

A month and a half after Blaine's accident he had fully gained his memory back. Since they had spent so much time trying to get all of Blaine's past memories back the boys now were setting out to make new ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
